


A Little Late

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr - "A kiss we had to wait for."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look more Gency wow what a shock. You can find me on tumblr at actualangelaziegler

Angela stood in her old office in Gibraltar, still weary from the flight in. It was surreal, to be back in an Overwatch facility after so many years. The building was nearly decrepit, though Winston had done much to help it seem lively again. To find out that she still had an office overlooking the grounds was a pleasant surprise, and Angela delayed her rest in favour of getting things in the medical division up and running again. Her desk and chair had been covered in a white sheet, the computers covered in dust and slow to start from disuse. But still, it almost felt like home. She smiled, softly, to herself, looking down to the grounds far below from the dirty window.  


There were a couple of people milling about, jogging from one building to another. If she squinted, Angels could just spot the tell-tale glow from Lena’s chronal accelerator. She wondered who she was showing around … 

A knock sounding from behind shocked her from her thoughts. 

Angela turned on her heel, brow raised. Genji, standing with shoulders slightly hunched in the shadow of her door, one hand raised from knocking. He gave a small wave when she noticed him, and Angela chuckled warmly. 

“Genji, please, come in,” she told him, walking towards the door. She self-consciously looked at the chairs stacked in the corner atop the table she once used for meetings, and ran a nervous hand through her hair. “I dont really - I only just arrived. I havent had the time to set anything up.” 

“It is no trouble, Doctor Ziegler. I was told that you were here, and I wished to see you,” Genji replied, stepping into the room. He put his hands behind his back, inclining his head in greeting. 

Angela felt a blush rise from her neck, and smiled softly. She took a few slow steps towards him, looking down. “How many times, Genji … It’s Angela,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. 

He chuckled at that, taking a tentative stop forward. “I apologize. It’s just … It has been so many years, and I wasnt sure how you would …” He trailed off, putting a hand to the back of his neck in a surprisingly shy manner. 

It warmed Angela’s heart more than she could ever admit. All those years ago, after she had been the head of his surgery and saved his life, she had assisted with his physiotherapy and overall adjustment. They had shared a lot together. She could never be able to put a label on what they were; they were not _involved_ , not really. Moreso the beginnings of what could have been … 

Angela shook away her thoughts, reaching out for Genji’s hand. He took it eagerly, looking down at her with what she imagined was a smile.  


“I’ve heard so much about your work with Tekhartha Zenyatta,” Angela began, “You have no idea how happy I am for you.” 

Genji chuckled, pulling his hand from hers and lifting it to remove the mask that covered his face. When he looked back at her, it was with his own dark eyes. It had been so long, and yet still his face was a familiar sight. His scars still deep and silver, his smile still warm and his eyes still lovely. Angela felt a flutter beneath her breast, and moved to take the mask from his hands, turning to place it on the still-covered desk. 

When she turned back, Genji was gazing down on her with what looked like reverence, and moved to place his hands on either side of her face. Angela mirrored his movements, arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. Her heart was pounding, her breath catching in her throat. 

“It’s been … so long -” Genji whispered, leaning down to bury his face in her hair. Angela’s eyes fell shut, and she bit down on her bottom lip softly. With the way things ended for Overwatch, everything -including whatever this was- had been up in the air. Was this - were they - She swallowed thickly, shaking her head as she pushed herself closer against him. 

“I’m sorry, liebe,” she replied, her voice just as soft, before smiling. “But we’re here, together, now. Better late than never.” 

Genji chuckled, pulling back to catch her gaze. He lifted her face gently -oh so gently- and moved to press his mouth to hers. 

If was almost like her heart had turned into a bird, its wings pounding a rushing beat against her breast. Angela smiled beneath the kiss, one of her hands sliding up the heated metal of his shoulders to his neck, holding him. She felt more than heard his laughter as he pulled her flush against his body, his arms moving to wrap around her waist. 

After a few minutes, Angela pulled -regretfully- away. Genji looked at her with a question in his gaze. He looked so open, so honest, so fucking _earnest_ that Angela could only laugh, and answered his unspoken question with a kiss to his cheek. He blinked, before closing his eyes and laughing in a way she hadnt heard in years. 

“I should have done that years ago.” 

As Angela rolled her eyes, pulling him down for another kiss, she couldnt help but agree. 


End file.
